Nothing Tastes as Good as Skinny Feels
by McSatan
Summary: Santana has a problem that nobody else knows about. That is except for Rachel who finds out by accident.   Possibly Pezberry in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout most of the day Rachel was in good spirits. Mr. Schue had given her the solo in their upcoming performance for the school assembly. Although nobody else really wanted it she still considered it a victory in her book, a gold star.  
>Although the pep rally wasn't for another few weeks Rachel was excited to showcase her talent in front of the school even if they don't appreciate it. Rachel thought of it as life training, getting booed off stage in high school is just preparation for her future time on Broadway. Not every production is bound to be a hit, there will be bad reviews and being in the Glee club, doing school performances is just desensitizing her from the eventual bad critiques.<p>

Despite the fact that it was highly probable that she would be laughed off stage no matter what, Rachel Berry ducked out of lunch early to go into the Glee room to practice. Lunch recently had been dull anyway. Finn had to meet with Mr. Schuester during lunch period for extra dance practice; Finn didn't mind all that much, he knew he needed the practice and always had time to eat afterwards. Rachel was really proud that Finn was putting in extra effort into becoming a more rounded performer. However the extra dance sessions led to Rachel sitting alone in the lunch room, she tried sitting with Mercedes and Shane but it almost seemed like she was unwanted.

She tried other seating arrangements with other Glee members but it didn't quite work out. The solo was a blessing because it gave Rachel an excuse to leave lunch early to go to the Glee room instead of sitting awkwardly as the third wheel with Mercedes and Shane or Tina and Mike.  
>As she was leaving the lunch room a group of football players were coming in. It was very unfortunate timing. They had slushies and vowed to throw it at the first nerd they saw.<p>

Needless to say Rachel didn't make it to the Glee room, instead she ran into the nearest bathroom hoping the burning in her eyes wouldn't last the entire day. Rushing to turn on the sink she almost didn't hear the person gagging in the farthest stall. While she washed her face off whoever it was in the stall had stopped. She knew that it wasn't any of her business but curiosity got the best of her. "Hello?" No answer. She walked over to the stall. "Is everything ok in there?" Still silence. Rachel crouched down and glanced under the stall to make sure whoever was in there was still alive.

"Stop being a fucking creeper you midget." The sudden break in silence startled Rachel into losing her balance which ultimately ended up with her on the floor while Santana walked out of the stall looking over her. "I know you want a peek of what I gots under this skirt but you can just forget about it cuz it's never gonna happen."

Rachel gave her a look of disbelief as she still sat on the floor. Santana glared back not bothering to help her up. Picking herself up Rachel approached Santana with a sympathetic look which caused Santana to back away. Choosing to ignore the diva Santana walked over to the sink to rinse her mouth.

"Santana..." Rachel walked up next to her. She knew what was really going on. After all Mercedes was all too vocal about Santana's eating habits or lack thereof. And since this year Santana was co-captain she could imagine it came with a lot more stress more pressure to look thin.

The cheerleader was in no mood to talk to anyone much less Rachel Berry. "Fuck off Berry," she said cutting Rachel off. "I just. Can't. Ok?" The loud mouth diva was momentarily speechless. Santana's words always stung a little but Rachel was used to it. This time though it was different. There was no bite in her words. Before Rachel could recuperate her thoughts Santana walked out.

Rachel took the time to wash the stains out of her dress. It was lucky for her after the first few times of being slushied she learned it was always a good idea to bring a bleach pen to school. That or an extra outfit or two for those really bad slushie days. After she looked presentable or at least somewhat presentable given the circumstances she left the bathroom and headed back to the lunch room.

Rachel glanced around the crowded cafeteria. Santana usually sat with the other cheerios but from what she could see the Latina wasn't there. Even at Glee Santana wasn't there. Rachel had a slight suspicion that the Cheerio was avoiding her. It wasn't until Glee club had ended with no trace of Santana that Rachel decided that it was her duty to help Santana, the girl who tortured her throughout most of her high school years.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for all the favorites and alerts guys! Didn't know there was so much Pezberry love out there.

xxx  
>The next day at the Cheerio's designated lunch table the fragile social hierarchy of McKinley High School was disrupted. This was due to the fact that Rachel Berry decided to sit down confidently next to the Latina Cheerio Co-captain, a seat usually reserved for Brittany (Unfortunately Brittany was receiving extra help from her algebra teacher during lunch until she gets her grade up). This gathered looks of disbelief from the people in the surrounding area and looks of disgust from everyone at the table. "Hobbit, you lost or have you just gone insane?"<p>

Rachel didn't budge, "Nope not lost."

"Let me guess the large sack of blubber that is your boyfriend dropped you on your head while he attempted to do what others call dance? And your brain just happened to short circuit?"

Rachel pulled out a brown paper bag that held her lunch, "My head is fine thanks for asking Santana. And I'll have you know Finn is actually making great improvements at dancing." She smiled at Santana. "Plus he hasn't dropped me in a while," she added a matter of factly. The diva creased her eyebrows in an attempt to remember to last week, now that she thought about it a few days ago during a dance number Finn did fumble her and she did almost fall flat on her face. This information didn't help her case so she kept her mouth shut.

"Righttttt. That's why Mr. Schue is having him take extra dance lessons?" Rachel was mildly surprised. Finn had wanted to keep his extra dance lessons a secret so he could impress everyone later with his new found skills. "Oh midget, don't you know that I know everything that goes around in this school? Isn't that why you're sitting here? Frankenteen got severed from your hip and now you want to latch on to someone else?"

Rachel shook her head, "I could be practicing for my solo but actually Santana, I was thinking we could get to know each other better."

"Yeah right," Santana snorted. "Like you care about anyone but yourself."

Ignoring the fiery Latina, Rachel pulled out a sandwich. "Want a bite? It's peanut butter and fluff." Only then did Rachel notice that she was the only girl at the table with a legitimate lunch. All the Cheerios had celery and carrots or a small salad. No dressing. Even Santana only had a few sticks of celery and water on her tray. "That can't be all that you're eating."

"Not that it's any of your business, but I had a big breakfast. Now scram midget. Nobody wants you to sit here."

Rachel only shrugged and began to eat her food. She was ignored the rest of the lunch period and occasionally she had various pieces of vegetables thrown at her. The same thing happened the next day. Mostly ignored. Santana would throw insults her way every now and again but most of the time she would just pretend Rachel wasn't even there.

After about a week of the same routine of Santana insulting Rachel and Rachel offering her food to Santana and the other cheerios, Santana had had enough. Plus the other Cheerios had nominated her, as co-captain of the team, to do something about their little hobbit problem. After glee practice that day Santana followed Rachel into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

Rachel was fixing her hair in the mirror when in the corner of her eye she saw Santana approaching her. She whirled around and was face to face to an angry Santana. "Man hands. What the fuck is wrong with you? This has gone on long enough." Santana got mere inches away from Rachel's face, eyes glaring into the other girl's.

Rachel maintained eye contact, not backing down. "Santana you know why. I want to help you."

Santana slowly inched her way closer to the smaller girl until Rachel's back was in contact with the sink. "And you think sitting with me at lunch is going to help? I don't need you to babysit me. I'm a big girl I know what I want and I'm in control of my actions."

"No Santana what you are doing isn't healthy," Rachel looked away. She couldn't stand to see the fire in the Latina's eyes for another second.

"You think that it's easy for me to do this? I hate every single day I have to sit with those judgmental bitches. I can't eat anything without them judging me. I'm the captain of the team they look up to me. And if I fail, if I slip up, one of the vultures will swoop in and take my spot. And my senior year has to be the best year ever and it won't be if I'm not head cheerleader. Comprende? So hobbit leave me the hell alone. I don't need your pity. I don't need you or anybody else."

Defeated Rachel let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in, "Ok." Seeing that as an acceptable answer Santana backed off and started to leave.

"Wait! Santana I... I know you may not like me very much or at all but you're part of this... family we have, Glee. And we're not close I know that but I still care about your well being; I don't get why because I think you might hate me, but I do... Anyway if you change your mind about all this you can always sit with me at lunch. I promise I won't judge." Without another word Santana left the bathroom.

xxx  
>Reviews would be cool. More soon. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
